narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto in Anime In the new OVA of Naruto Shippūden, they revealed Kabuto's appearance in the anime. While it may be filler, since it's an OVA, it should still be added to the article imo. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, its a promotional video, not part of the anime.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::OVA's are considered anime filler, because TV Tokyo animated it. I really don't see what's the difference. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Simply...it's unnecessary especially since the image that's there now is much better than it =__= Cerez365 (talk) 20:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What episode is this?[[User:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Don't look at me!!']] [[User_talk:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Just talk...']] 22:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's not an episode. It's from a promotional OVA that was given to people who bought a Naruto shirt just after new year. It's all over youtube. Omnibender - Talk - 22:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Second round Because of the blooming revert war on the image, talk about it here. I feel kinda it's a bit pointless to add the image from the opening, since it looks like he has a giant red spotlight on him, and we'll probably get a good image of him in the anime, which is near his reintroduction. Omnibender - Talk - 01:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Same. We can wait.--Cerez365™ 01:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed.--''Deva '' 01:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, alright...once again we've all proven I can't edit. Hooray! I just wanted to add an image from the anime instead because I thought it would fit. But I guess ideas can't be experimented on the internet anymore. Go ahead and delete the image already. Banan14kab 03:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't understand you. You really wanted to replace an image like this with something like that? You were told that it's against the wiki's policy to use images that are in the opening and you still took offence to it. You need to understand that this place has guidelines that everyone needs to abide by and not your play thing.--Cerez365™ 14:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't see how my image is inferior in terms of quality, but since you say mine is terrible in comparison whatever; I'm not going to hold it against you. Also I wasn't told in any edit summary responses that using images from openings was against policy. And I was trying to settle this in a mature way. I said I was experimenting and I thought an anime image would be fine. I know there are rules, that's why I asked if it was against policy and if so I would stop. I guess you don't read my edit summaries so you assume I think the wiki is my "play thing". I don't need downtalking or criticism. I was just trying an idea. Like I said delete the image. I don't care anymore. Banan14kab 14:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I see faults at both sides. From the top of my head, I don't remember if the image policy actually says something about images from openings, but even if it doesn't, it's been common practice not to use them. I feel both parties failed in the communication of things that would have made this easier. And you can experiment with the infobox without actually making changes, that's what the preview feature exists. Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Wind Chakra Kabuto has Orochimaru's chakra, he's said so himself. Does that mean that he also possesses Orochimaru's wind style change in nature? We know that natures can be gained through such means, in the cases of Danzou, Kakuzu, and Yamato. So do you think we should list it, at least as presumed? Timeel39 (talk) 01:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. There's no need to speculate at this point.--Cerez☺ (talk) 02:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru's jutsus Now Kabuto can use all jutsu of Orochimaru, can't he? And he can use better, more powerful than Orochimaru, can't he? User.Domynyk 13:18, Ferbuary 19, 2011, (UTC) :Just because he absorbed Orochimaru, it doesn't mean we'll add every justu he used to Kabuto's list. Omnibender - Talk - 18:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Something from Sasori When Kabuto and Team Kakashi are at Tenchi Bridge, Kabuto requests an item from Hiruko. Does Kishimoto ever reveal what it is that Kabuto wanted exactly? (talk) 11:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Woolfy :No it was a trap.----Cerez365™☺ 11:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I know that it was a trap, I'm just curious if there really was something that Kabuto wanted from Sasori. (talk) 03:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Woolfy Orochimaru Did orochimaru took his body because in shippuuden hinata said that remanins are slowly taking over the body. --Wcrolas990 (talk) 13:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :You should read the article. Omnibender - Talk - 16:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Unique traits So before I jump the gun, how does adding the fact that Kabuto now has a tail bode with everyone?--Cerez365™ 18:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Where exactly are you proposing to make this addition, it's already mentioned in his appearance section but isn't particularly prominent. However; if you’re intending to add it to his ability section, more specifically under snake techniques, where it appears to be entirely absent, then I don't see why not. In fact, seeing how it serves as another prehensile limbhttp://www.mangareader.net/93-58746-6/naruto/chapter-517.html and seemingly facilitates his ability to communicate with snakeshttp://www.mangareader.net/93-58215-4/naruto/chapter-514.html, I think its inclusion is more than deserved. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be in his infobox the rest of that could always be added to the same section.--Cerez365™ 19:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, never mind. This seems like something he does willingly going from him killing the Takigakure shinobi.--Cerez365™ 14:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What's with his red eyes at Episode 36? Is it some sort of ability? I didn't see him do that in later episodes, so I was wondering. :We don't know, it was only seen that time. Jacce | Talk | 13:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It's killing intent. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Just to elaborate a bit, killing intent / murderous intent has been abandoned as a concept in Naruto, but was featured a few times during the Chuunin Exams. It's a staple of Japanese fiction. Conceptually it means that a character is able to exert their "willingness to kill" as a sort of unseen aura or miasma, causing nearby characters to "feel" how deadly and threatening they are. In other words, it's a form of intimidation. When Kabuto gives that hateful glare to the three genin, he's showing them a glimpse of just how deadly he really is, and they freeze in terror (likely imagining him killing them, as happened when Orochimaru showed his killing intent to Sasuke and Sakura, and later Kakashi). FF-Suzaku (talk) 22:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::How is it an abandoned concept? I seem to remember Pain using it very recently, even Sasori did.--Cerez365™ 23:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Genetic Source with Orochimaru? Since Kabuto has Orochimaru's cells, does he have Orochimaru's Genetic Source?-- :No, Kabuto integrated orochmaru's cells into his body, he wasn't created from them in the case of Manda and Manda II or else has had his entire DNA overridden to match Orochimaru's in the case with Yamato and Hashirama.(at least not that we know of)--Cerez365™ 21:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Background What did Kabuto say about his past when he encountered Madara? That he was spy in many countries?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Kabuto told him that he has roamed from country to country as a spy and once worked for Akatsuki, and told Madara not to underestimate his vast intelligence network. Kabuto's past is still very mysterious, so it's not really clear when he did that. :I assume it refers to his time posing a Konohagakure genin, as he has quite a few low-ranking missions and would have traveled around to various villages for the bi-annual chuunin exams. I don't imagine many other opportunities for a genin to sneak out of the village for long periods of time, and it seems like after revealing himself as a traitor and member of Otogakure, he had to stay pretty close to Orochimaru to help him deal with various complications. :I suppose it's also possible that he worked as a spy in his youth, before being adopted into Konohagakure, and that the Battle of Kikyo Pass was just pretense for him infiltrating the village. That's just speculation, though. FF-Suzaku (talk) 04:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember him saying he encountered Madara at any point in his past.--Cerez365™ 11:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :He was referring to when Kabuto found Madara's base in order to form their alliance. Madara said it was impressive that Kabuto found his hideout, and Kabuto explained that he has a vast intelligence network which he formed over the years as a spy and one of Sasori's underlings. FF-Suzaku (talk) 08:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Kabuto's Doton where in the manga he uses "earth release: hiding like a mole technique"? :/ [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] :Part I, when he fights Tsunade in the Search for Tsunade arc. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Chapter 164 to be precise. Jacce | Talk | 04:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::ah, okay. [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] Fire Style When kabuto faced off against sakura and naruto, didn't he use a fire style technique? So why does it only show earth as his only element technique? (talk) 04:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you refer to Naruto Episode 140 and the Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, it was a disguised Kagerō who used it. Jacce | Talk | 04:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Snakes I'd like to point out that it was Kabuto's blood that was used as the sacrifice when manda was first summoned. SimAnt 03:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC)